Claimed by the King
by KittyTylz
Summary: Tristan leaves Chilton the night of the play.Rory is torn and thinks he's gone off to military school but he isn't.Now six months later he's darker than ever, back for his Mary and this time he isn't letting anyone get in the way, not even her! Trory


Hey, ok, so this is my first fanfic EVER!!!! Always imagined that my first would be a Twilight classic with Bella and Edward but old crushes die hard and Tristan was my first love so rightfully my first fic should be dedicated to Tris and his Mary! Future chapters will be a bit steamy but here's the build up to their relationship. Be sure to review Hope you guys like it…

**Summary:** Tristan leaves Rory the night of the Romeo and Juliet play and Rory realises how much he means to her. She thinks he's gone of to military school but in reality he runs away before reaching the school. Six months later he's now out on his own, darker than ever and he's back for his Mary!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own the characters but hey, the story is mine

*******

Rory's blood pressure was rising higher and higher with every step that Paris took. Paris had been pacing since the curtain raiser and they were now already at the third performance for the night. Two more performances and they were up and they had yet to spot Tristan, the Romeo for the day, King of the year, himself!

"Paris, stop! You're wearing a hole through the floor! How would destruction of school property look on a Harvard application?! Calm down he'll be here soon." Rory said exasperated and trying to convince herself more than Paris.

Paris stopped briefly looking pointedly at Rory. "Soon? Soon was an hour ago! His excuse better be that he got run over by a bus and is late because he had to convince the doctor that head injuries aren't as important as his presence for this play!!!" , she yelled turning a strange shade of red.

Surprising herself Rory flinched at the thought of him being hurt. It had been a while since they kissed at Madeline's party and he'd been completely obnoxious ever since but the thought of him hurt ripped through her. She tried to calm herself down but she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that things weren't ok.

"Run over by a bus?? Really now Paris, I expected something more original", Rory said surprising both herself and Paris with the venom that filled her voice.

"More original? Of course _YOU_ would expect original! But you have to forgive me Gilmore, the crown for most original excuse is currently set securely on my friends head. Her last excuse _really_ was precious, what with her being late for a test because a DEER collided into her car on her way to Chilton!" Paris threw back at Rory.

Rory was about to retort but was cut off by the sight of beautiful unruly blonde hair bobbing through the crowd headed in their direction. She could feel the relief spread through her knowing that he really was there.

"Tristan...", she breathed out and caused Paris to divert her attention to him just as he finally emerged through the crowd.

"Where have you been!?" Paris screeched.

"Well it's great seeing you too Paris. Yes, my day was beautiful thanks for asking. Glad you decided to wear your winning persona tonight, I would've hated to have been greeted by your evil twin." came his sarcastic reply as he stood there looking far from concerned or remotely remorseful.

"Lucky for you Dugray, today I need you, if it weren't for this play I'd have destroyed the one part of the human anatomy that men so foolishly assume to be their pride and crowning glory" bit out Paris.

Hardly fazed Tristan sighs and looks at the ceiling, "About said play, I can't go up tonight."

Exchanging a brief glance Rory and Paris finally manage to agree on something for the first time that night and simultaneously scream out, "WHAT!!!!!????"

Paris face manages to reach a strange shade of purple as she stares at him. "You can't go up tonight?!!!! Why the fuck not!!!!?"

For the first time making eye contact with either of them, Tristan, head bowed raises his eyes to meet Rory's gaze. "I'm leaving Chilton." His voice is cold and impersonal as he keeps her locked in his gaze.

No! No! No! Rory screams in her mind! She had to have heard wrong! There was no way he could be leaving! Not him!! No!

"Well Dugray perfect timing! Now I've got 14 minutes to inform Brad that he's Romeo!" Paris bites out and Tristan's eyes flash with something before the impersonal cold gaze is back.

Paris's retreating form isn't acknowledged by Rory as she stands there silently staring at his feet.

"What Rory? Saying a silent prayer of thanks?" he sarcastically bites out trying his hardest not to acknowledge the pang he felt at the thought of her being relieved that he's leaving.

"You're leaving? Why? To where? Why?" she mumbles barely audible to herself but he manages to catch it.

"By George she's got it!" Tristan says his voice dangerously low. "Got caught breaking into a safe for kicks, no big" he states nonchalantly and smirks when he sees her eyes go wide and mouth form a perfect o. "So now my father, whom I affectionately refer to as 'Drill Sergeant' is having me shipped of to Military School, neatly tucked away from his perfect image in society."

Rory could feel the hate radiating of him. Or was that the hate that was radiating of her??? "He can't do that!!" she says before she can stop herself.

Tristan misses a beat trying to process what just happened. Did she just say that he can't send me away? Seriously? Okay, so that was definitely not a reaction I was expecting. "He can't make me?" he asks staring at her intently.

"He..." Rory starts but is cut off.

"Tristan, time to leave son we've got a lot of ground to cover" comes a deep male voice some ways behind her.

"In a minute!" Tristan replies over her shoulder and Rory can't help but notice the underlying annoyance in his voice as he addresses his father. He looks like he's about to say something further but then his body goes rigid and his gaze becomes pure cold and dangerous fury as he looks passed her other shoulder.

"Rory, hey sorry I'm late baby. I had a flat." Dean says looking smugly at Tristan as he kisses Rory's cheek and wraps an arm around her.

Tristan fights back the bile that is threatening to surface. Technically I'm already on my way to Military School so breaking Bagboys jaw won't harm me any, he reasons with himself. She'll never continue with our conversation if this bitch is standing here anyway. I have to know she was going to say! I have to know! I have to…!? Wait… FUCK THAT! HE BETTER GET HIS HANDS OFF HER!!!

"Well I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriends here" Tristan says all the while smirking as he takes in the raging look Dean is sending his way. **Chew on that bitch**, he thinks to himself smugly! Oh yes, I'm definitely liking how the tables turned in my favour, not only did that little statement make it to piss off Bagboy but it would be sure to remind Rory of Madeline's party. I need her to remember. To never forget! And judging by Rory's expression it has hit home. Wait, that expression…She's sad…

This realization caused Tristan to lose focus and unknowingly soften his tone. Walking passed her toward the exit Tristan turns one last time, "Take care of yourself....Mary" he said softly, making sure to use his nickname for her to make her realise that she is his and maybe, to show her the feelings that he couldn't put into words to her or even to himself for that matter…

******


End file.
